There are a wide variety of different types of harvesting machines that harvest crops. Some such machines include sensors that attempt to sense crop loss.
The crop loss sensors generate a sensor signal that is indicative of an amount of crop that is lost during the harvesting operation. For instance, some current agricultural operations use combines to harvest grain. It is common for combines to include loss sensors that sense some type of metric that can be indicative of the amount of the harvested crop being lost during the harvesting operation. The loss sensors can include a set of sensors that monitor grain loss from various parts of the combine. The sensors can include, for instance, a set of shoe loss sensors that sense grain loss from the cleaning shoe. They can also include a set of separator loss sensors that sense loss from the separator. There are a variety of different kinds of sensors. Such sensors can include, for instance, strike sensors that count grain strikes per unit of time (or per unit of distance travelled) to provide an indication of the amount of grain lost.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.